The New DragonsInTraining
by xxAcendoxx
Summary: It has been 1 year after Omi escaped from the wrath of Chase Young and Some new twists have been plotted for the Wudai Warriors as well as new Powers and Secrets and Mysteries of the Monk world...
1. The New DragonsInTraining

_The New Dragons-In-Training_

_It was a normal day in the temple when Master Fung came to the Xiaolin Apprentices..._

Young Monks, I have an important announcement to make, said Master Fung. Rai frowned, Sounds like a Thousand Years of Darkness. Wrong again Raimundo, replied Master Fung. Rai got a anime sweatdrop. Two new monks shall arrive today, I would like for the four of you to guide them to become Xiaolin Apprentices. You have need to worry Master Fung, I shall guide them to there way to become a Wudai Warrior like me(Kimiko, Clay, and Rai frown)...I mean us. Master Fung said, Thank you monks oh and now that _that_ is out of the way, it is time for you to do your chores. (group falls anime style).

_Dojo had went to pick up the new monks when..._

Dojo said to the two young soon monks, Hello you must be the new dragons in training Alexis and Zack. Confused the both said, Dragons in what? The Dragons-In-Training that is your new position, you Alexis are the Dragon-In-Training of Gravity and you Zach are the Dragon-In-Training of Energy, said Dojo. Zack said, Wait, now what, We get labeled like objects! Dojo frowned, It's nothing kid just hop on. The two monks jumped on Dojo when he started shaking. Dojo started blubbering, brbybsjhfow! Whats going on, said Alexis. Dojo replied, A new SGW has been activated, Dojo took off as fast as he could. Hey you Alexis you have a PDA right? Send a message to Kimiko Tohomiko and say "Meet us at Paris at the Eifel Tower, a new SGW has been activated. Alexis did exactly what she was told to do.

_Back at the Temple_

Hey guys, said Kimiko with the others gathering, Dojo says that a new SGW has been activated and to go to the Eifel Tower! Let's go, said Omi taking the scroll of the SGW. Dojo and all of the monks met up with each other when Omi said, Hello fellow warriors! Zack and Alexis said, Hi uncertain. Well lets get a move on gang, we have to get the SGW, by the way what SGW is it Omi, said Clay. Omi pulled out the scroll and said, Its the Wings of Crystal It allows the user to deactivate the SGW as long as they are less than half a mile away! Well lets go crew to get the wu, said Raimundo.

The SGW! said Kimiko pointing to a small Crystal Hummingbird at the top of a metal construstion beam. Thanks for the 411 Xiaolin Losers, said Jack appearing in front of the monks with his Heli-Bot, This SGW is mine! What do we do said Zack. Get the SGW, replied Clay. Wudai Star WIND, shouted Raimundo as he jumped up to the construction beam but acciendently pushed Alexis to the beam instead. Alexis grunted and found her hand on the SGW and she said, I got it! and she jumped down with the rest of the monks. Everyone congratualated her on her victory. Nice one you bafoon, shouted Wuya at Jack. Hey im an _artiste_ , I have my good ones and my bads ones, replied Jack. Wuya rolled her eyes. And now we mosey back on to the ranch said Clay.

_The monks hopped on Dojo waiting for them and then they flew back to the Temple happy with their victory._


	2. The Ancient Seals of Power

_The Ancient Seals of Power_

_After their victory of Jack Spicer they all went to sleep and when they woke up..._

Monks, shouted Master Fung, This is an emergency! What is it master fung? asked Omi. Probably _now _the end of the world time. said Raimundo. No replied Master Fung, This time it is way by far the worst thing that could happen. (Master Fung leaded the six monks to the scroll room) Whats in here Master Fung?asked Kimiko.Here is the scroll of the Ancient Seals of Power. The Ancient Seals of Power?Is it a SGW? asked Alexis No they are not, (pulling out a scroll and opening it) these are the Ancient Seals of Power(showing them a picture of 10 different Symbols) they have the power to give the user a best type of skill in battle. These Seals of Power can be turned to two different kinds of Seals a Xiaolin Seal or a Heylin Seal. For a different power comes a different color at first when a Seal is retreived it is Black but when they become a kind of Seal they change colorsaid Master Fung. Ok but whats so bad about them?said Zach curious. Yeah Master arent they just symbols with powers?said Clay. Just symbols? No young monk these are very dangerous they stop the activation of all SGW. What! Can that even be possible Master Fung? exclaimed Kimiko. Im afraid so, replied Master Fung. Dojo interrupted, Oh! and it also says here that these Seals will start activating after the activation of the active Wings of Crystal..wow that was a mouthful. You must get prepared young monks because the we now have the Wings of Crystal.

_The monks were getting prepared when Alexis said to Omi_

Did you know about this Omi?asked Alexis. No, this was knowledge that i too have not heard of.replied Omi. Well now we have to wait for something (suddenly there was a crash) weird to happen , Raimundo finished. Hey Look! its the Wings of Crystal it must ahve gotten out of the cault (pointing at the Wings of crystal in Mid-Air)pointed Zach. Suddenly a bunch of colors appeared around the Wings of Crystal...ZAP! the Wings disappeared with all of the colors What happened!shouted Clay. I dont know but look the SGW dont work anymore...Star Hanabi!(nothing happened)see! said Kimiko. Monks! shouted Master Fung. Whats wrong Master Fung!asked Alexis. There was a page stuck to the part where it said that "The Seals will start activating afer the Wings of Crystal was caught", said Master Fung. It says "The Wings of Crystal shall deactivate the activation and use of SGW until all 10 Seals are captured and the Power of the Wings will activate over every Seal", he continued. So we wont be able to use the SGW?said Omi confused. How could that even be possible?asked Raimundo. Well it says here that it is.said Clay. So we now have to capture seals instead of SGW? Well that should be easy.said Zach. Be aware of first impressions young monk for these seals are so powerful that they almost destroyed the entire world. (Kimiko Gasped) When was this, during Grandmaster Dashi's life?asked Kimiko. No 8500 years before him...10,000 years ago in the time of Atlantis. Is that why it is inside the Earth and mostly destroyed now?asked Omi. Yeah, Dojo said cutting in, I remember it being in a sea i think it was in the Red, Black, or Meditteranean Sea I dont really remember. Like this Gecko really remembers anything.said Raimundo. (Dojo turned into his giant dragon form) I told you to NEVER call me a Gecko! I'll remember this time (Raimundo started wimpering) Well we should try to look for them right?said Alexis. Yeah, we should.replied Clay. No can do Kids these Seals have to reveal themselves. Will they appear in the Ancient Scroll of the SGW?asked Zach. Yes but we need to do some meditation to found out how, but until then Dojo will sense them and take you to the location but you will not know which Seal it is until you capture it. Was it you Dojo that hid them away?asked Omi. Hey Omi he is not 10,000 years old he's 1500 years old.said Raimundo. It was my great-great-great-great-great-great-granddaddy dragon, said Dojo. So we need to be prepared until a seal activates.said Kimiko confidentally.

_Back at Jack's "Evil" Lair..._

Wait so let me get this straight I can become a better fighter than Opie if I get all of these "Seals", asked Jack. Yes Jack you will be able to fight better (If thats even possible said Wuya under her breath) WAIT! An Ancient Seal just activated, shouted Wuya.

_Back at the Temple..._

We've got a live one people(everyone gathered) its a category 5 Seal alert hop on everyone, said Dojo. (everyone hopped on as Dojo started to fly away)

_The Monks and Jack crashed into each other when they arrived to The Leaning Tower of Piza..._

This Seal is mine Xiaolin Losers, said Jack. You would like that Mama's Boy right?said Clay.(Clay took out his rope and got Jacks leg and started swinging him around). Wudai Star WIND! Raimundo shouted as he lifted everyone to the top of the Tower of Piza. AHHH!(shouted everyone running to the shining circle in the middle of the roof. (Omi and Jack were the first two to jump to the Seal and grabbed it.

Jack Spicer I challenge you to a...Wait Dojo what is this?asked Omi. Wai-wai-wai-wai said Dojo looking in the book, its a Ancient Showdown? Kinda weak dont you think..Anyways you have to offer a type of Kung-Fu-Move? Now that is _really_ weak, said Dojo. Fine, I challenge you to a Ancient Showdown we use only our martial art skills in the Ring of Doom I offer my Leapord Attack against your...What do you have?said Omi. I have a chop?said Jack moving hi hand up and down. Fine against your "chop".replied Omi. And the game is first to land on the ground on the back loses, said Jack. Agreed!said Omi. (the both of them shouted "Let's Go, um..Ancient Showdown!"...

To be continued...


	3. The Ancient Seals of Power Part 2

The Ancient Seals of Power Part 2

The whole roof of the tower shot up straight into space and a yellow circle surrounded the middle part of the roofDojo said, Now you say for a different Gon Yi Tampai Le-le-le L'Ensemble Prêt DisparaissentL'Ensemble Prêt Disparaissent, shouted Jack and Omi. (Omi got his Chi dots) Wudai Neptune WATER!(a widal wave of water came towards Jack) AHH, screamed Jack like a little girl. (The wave smacked him to the floor face down) Im still in the game baby Kudo Chop! shouted Jack as he _actually_ hit Omi, Hey it worked. Monkey Strike!(he started hitting Jack continiously until jack fell on the ground face down again) Repulse the Monkey! yelled Omi. (Omi punched Jack so hard that he made him roll and land on his back)

The whole roof shot back down and the lights disappeared and a Seal appeared in Omis Hands

Its the Seal of Accuracy, said Dojo, It uppgrades your accuracy to the best, in other words it doesnt allow you to miss an attack, and now you have to urn it into a Xiaolin Seal. Xiaolin Seal? What does Omi have to say.asked Kimiko. He has to say "Xiaolin Seal of Accuracy" replied Dojo. Then what happens?asked Raimundo. I guess we'll have to fine out, ready pardner?said Clay. Yes Xiaolin Seal of Accuracy!yelled Omi.(The seal shined brightly and the seal turned into the Xiaolin Seal of Accuracy)

(Everyone Gasped) Look it changed color.said Alexis Yeah now if you want to use it you put it on your forehead its kind of like your Chi Dots Omi it adds to it, explained Dojo. So we will get those chidots and it will one spot with color and then we will be better in that category?asked Zach Pretty much yeah, said Dojo. This is so unfair I wanted to do that, whined Jack. Yeah you could have used that since you miss everything, said Wuya. (Jack flew off sad) Well lets go guys we cant be here all day.pointed out Raimundo. Dojo turned into his dragon form and everyone hopped on and flew back to the temple.

Young Monks i see you have returned with victory. Yes Master we came back with the Seal of Accuracy.replied Kimiko. Ah, the Seal of Accuracy it is rare for it to be revealed first since its a very powerful seal. So no what do we have to do?asked Alexis Oh yes i forgot that you still havent been shown around said Master Fung looking at the four Wudai Warriors(All Wudai Warriors got nervous), well we found out a way on how to change the scroll but we need 4 chosen ones to do it. (They walked to the meditation temple)...All you need to do is call upon yoyur element and put it in these four circles.

WATER!

FIRE!

WIND!

EARTH!

The four elements appeared in one circle and made a bright light towards the ancient scroll

What happened?asked Alexis. What was that?yelled Zach That was a Element Power it makes the scroll change into a way you want it to. (They both said Ohh...Huh?) You two are the new dragons-in-training you Zach are the Dragon-In-Training of Energy and Alexis you are the Dragon-In-Training of Gravity when the time comes you will know your attack but for now you have to train with your amrtial art skills

To Be Continued


	4. Do You Think You Can Keep Going?

_Do You Think You Can Keep Going?_

_After winning the Seal of Accuracy from Jack Spicer the monks find themselves hand scrubbing the Grand Hall at the Temple_

(Zach Groans)Are we going to have to do this everyday, asked Zach. Probably, replied Alexis. Yeah pretty much, said Clay Laughing. Well there is one way, said Rai. Oh not right now Rai we are tired! and dont let these kids get in trouble, said Kimiko rubbing her wrists. Yes, Kimiko is right said Omi, we must not take any shortcuts. (Rai got a idea) Hey Omi im going to kick your butt yelled Rai. Ooh, now you have crossed the line Raimundo Wudai Neptune WATER! yelled Omi. No Omi, dont fall for it, said Clay. (Omi was wetting the whole grand hall without knowing it) Haha, YES, yelled Raimundo, Thanks (Omi stopped wetting everything confused) Wudai Star WIND! yelled Raimundo drying everything up. (Everything shined brightly and everything was clean) Amazing, excalimed Alexis. Yeah, yeah, how do you do that?. You need to conjour up your element that chose you like this, said Kimiko, Wudai Mars FIRE! (kimiko said spinning around making the room warm and cuddly) Now watch this, said Clay, Wudai Crater EARTH!(and all plants started to grow healthy). Let me try said Zach, (he started to gather lights all around him) AETHER! Hiya, Spider doing hokey pokey , yelled Zach (he satrted jumping changing all the light bulbs) Awesome let me try, said Alexis, GRAVITY!(she formed a bubble around herself and she gathered all the dust around her) Wudai Neptune WATER, yelled Omi washing all the dust away never to come back). I see the new monks have found their element inside, said Master Fung suprising all of the monks. About time too, said Dojo on Master Fungs shoulder. Now, you must pass a test to see if your ready to become Xiaolin Apprentices. (Alexis and Zach grinned) The test is to figure out this puzzle, when you do the dummy pops out and you must put it on the other side with out getting hit by the traps. (The grins went away) Wow, we never did anything this complicated before, said Kimiko. Ready, Begin, shouted Master Fung. Alexis and Zach started to try to figure out this puzzle. Let's see you move this box there said Alexis,and ,We move this one here. Wait a minute look at this box it doesnt cooperate with the otherspointed out Zach. So we move it in the center and.. finished Alexis. (A symbol popped out in the box) We got it, said both of them together, You cant figure it out said Zach, Because one of these boxes doesnt fit, finished Alexis. Well done young monks you now are Xiaolin Apprentices, here is your Dragon X Kumei Formation Armor, said Master Fung handing them Armor and sashes. Ha, ha, said Omi, you did it (giving the thumbs up to them) Yeah, i dont think even I could have figured that out, said Clay. Whoa, said Raimundo, that was sweet.

_Back at Jack Spicer's "Evil" Lair..._

So when do you think the next seal is going to activate you old Hag, said Jack to Wuya. Thank you ill take that as a compliment, said Wuya, besides how am I supposed to WAIT, screamed Wuya. Ahh, screamed jack girly. A new seal has been revealed...Its the Seal of...

_Dojo back at the Temple opening the Scroll_

Endurance, It allows you to have unlimited endurance in other words you never get tired. We must be on our way, said Omi. Yeah, this one is important as well, asid Dojo turning into his bigger dragon form, Hop On, he finished. (the monks flew away)

Ha, the Seal of Endurance is mine said Jack. Seeya later Xiaolin Hasbeens finished Jack as the monks arrived.

Darn that know good..., said Clay. We'll get the next one, said Raimundo, Im sure of it.

_The monks flew away silently back to the temple..._


	5. Lady Luck

_Lady Luck_

_Back at Jack's evil lair_

(Jacks making robots when he asks...)Hey ghost hag, why do we even need to get these seals anyway?asked Jack. Because you fool, we will be able to rule the world for sure! yelled Wuya, but before we forget we need to turn the Seal of Endurance to a Heylin Seal. Fine, fine, fine, said Jack taking out the Seal of Endurance...Heylin Seal of Endurance, Jack yelled. (There was a brght light and the Seal changed color) Sweet, said Jack, now do i put it on my forehead? Yes Jack, replied Wuya annoyed. Heylin Seal, yelled Jack putting it on his forehead.(He started to laugh his evil laugh)

_Back at the Temple..._

I cant believe we lost the Seal of Endurance, said Alexis. Bumber, replied Zach. Dont worry guys, everyone loses once in a while, said Kimiko. Yeah im with Kimiko, Clay agreed. Like I said, we''l get the next one. Dont dwell in the house of failure young ones there will always be more chances, said Master Fung popping out of nowhere (scaring Dojo). Don't ever do that again please, said Dojo gasping for air. Whoa, yelled Dojo, A seal has just gone active! (Pulling out the scroll) Its the Seal of Luck,It gives you luck and makes your day better said Zach. Yes! Mrs. Woman of Luckiness has finally jacked the hitpot, said Omi. (Rai Frowned) No, no, no, its Lady Luck has finally hit the jackpot for us, corrected Raimundo. Well lets get a move on Dojo, said Clay. No need to tell me, said Dojo growing big again.

_Back at Jack..._

So why are they so far away? asked Jack driving his Moler 2000. I dont know i didnt hide them away, replied Wuya, it was that petty dragon...Watch Out, screamed Wuya. (A cat-woman like person jumped onto the Moler) Katnappe, asked Jack. You meowed, said Katnappe. What are you doing here?asked Jack. I heard about these seals of power or whatever and i thought i'd join the fun, replied Katnappe. Well lets get one thing straight these seals are mine, shouted Jack. Fine but i can use them whenever i want ok, said Katnappe. (They arrived at Equador)

Jack Spicer! shouted Alexis. Let's Go, shouted all the monks. Alexis and Zach said Dragon-X-Kumei-Formation and the Wudai Warriors shouted Wudai Orion Formation! Jackbots! attack, said Jack. (The Wudai Warriors turned into their powers and started to attack the Jackbots and everyone was distracted except Alexis, Zach, Katnappe, and Jack)

Hiya! shouted Katnappe and Jack going towards the Seal of Luck. Chaos Blast AETHER, shouted Zach pushing himself towards the seal. Silent Drive GRAVITY, said Alexis blasting herself upwards with Zach.

(All four of them touched the seal at once and...)

Jack and Katnappe we challenge you to a Ancient Showdown our Xiaolin Seal of Accurcay for your Seal fo Endurance, said Alexis and Zach together. Wrong, i changed the Seal to a Heylin Seal so its my Heylin Seal of Accuracy, said Jack. Fine we play as teams, said Zach. You and Katnappe against me and Zach, said Alexis. The game is first to find the seal wins, said Katnappe. And we also play it inside a lake, said Jack.

All of them said , Agreed!

_To Be Continued..._


	6. The New Wudai Warriors

_The New Wudai Warriors_

Let's Go, Ancient Showdown, all of them shouted. (There were these strong brioght lights and a crater formed on the ground and was quckly filled up with water and the Seal dissapeared inside the water) L'Ensemble Prêt Disparaissent, they all shouted. Kudo Chop, shouted Jack trying to hit Zach. Is that all you can do Mama's Boy, asked Zach, Mantis Kick!(he knocked Jack backward). Don't call me a Mama's Boy, shouted Jack, Hurry up Katnappe and find that Seal, shouted Jack. (Katnappe hisses at Jack) Im going as fast as I can Robo-Freak, kissed Katnappe. I got it, said Alexis, (she was starting to get all of her focus) Silent Drive Gravity, Alexis shouted and the Seal was blasted into the sky. (Jack sneered) Heylin Seal of Endurance, shouted Jack as he put the Seal on his forehead, Hahaha, the seal is mine, said Jack as he jumped towards the Seal. Nooo..., yelled Zach, Chaos Blast AETHER! (he was blasted into the sky next to Jack but Jack got it first)

_Everything turned back to normal_

Hahahah, the Seal is mine Xiaolin Hasbins, but why dont we have a little fun, Eye of Dashi, shouted Jack. No you fool, screamed Wuya.(The Seal of Endurance on his forehead shined brightly and the Eye of Dashi charged and fired a powerful shot at the Monks which missed and the Heylin Seal of Endurance appeared in Zach's hands. What happened, asked Kimiko. I dont know and dont care because we got all 3 Seals so far. Now pardner dont forget to turn it into a Xiaolin Seal. You got it, grinned Zach, Xiaolin Seal of Endurance, yelled Zach, Xiaolin Seal of Luck, yelled Zach again. (There were brights lights and the Seals turned into Xiaolin Seals) I could not have done better myself Zach, said Omi. Ok what happened here, asked Jack. You LOSER, yelled Wuya, the reason the wings of crystal was activated was so that you wouldnt use Shen Gong Wu, and if you do th Seal will go to the opposite side. Well lets go back to the Temple gang, Dojo said turning into his Dragon form once gain.

_Arriving at the Temple_

Master Fung! We won all 3 Seals, said Alexis. Well done, but now i must dissapoint you and Zach because your next test is right now, replied Master Fung. Ahh.., but we just got back, complained Zach. I am sorry but the test is to use your powers to read my mind and tell me what is going to happen. What a most unusual test said, Omi. Yeah, Master Fung why have their tests been so harder then ours, asked Clay. They are harder but faster, so know young monks to become Wudai Warriors use your skills to figure out what i am thinking, said Master Fung. The both of them replied with an okay. Gravity!Aether!(A fountain of Pink and gray surrounded them and swirled around...)(Then screens opened around them like the Fountain of Hui and Eagle Scope and they found out what it was)Alexis and Zach said at the same time, Two new Wudai Warriors ahve arrived today! Correct, said Master Fung, you two are now Wudai Warriors, here (said Master Fung handing them bottles) these are bottles i recieved from the Bird of Paradise personally. Thank you Master Fung, but are these are new powers, asked Alexis. Yes you will open them now, said Master Fung. Alright, said Zach opening his bottle and a strange wind passed by them. Now you can all now perform the Wudai Orion Formation together.

Wudai Neptune WATER!

Wudai Mars FIRE!

Wudai Star WIND!

Wudai Crater EARTH!

Wudai Asteroid GRAVITY!

Wudai Comet AETHER!

(They all formed together to Wudai Orion Formation as a Pyramid)

Wait but we still havent gone over these new Wudai Warriors who are they, asked Kimiko.Have you not figured it out?asked Master Fung, it was Zach and Alexis. Oh!I get it, it was one of those puzzles, said Raimundo.

_They all joked about it the rest of the day..._


	7. Now You Icee Me, ShadNow You Don't

_Now You Icee Me, Shad-Now You Don't_

_Its was a silent day at the temple when..._

Ahh, screamed Dojo. Whats wrong Dojo, asked Zach as everyone gathered around. Its this rash i dont know why I'm getting it but I think 3 seals are going to activate at once, replied Dojo groaning. What, exclaimed Alexis. Three Seals of Power, asked Clay. Hey slow cowboy! thats what he said, we arent deaf, answered Raimundo getting Clay angry. Well what seals are they, asked Kimiko. Let me see, said Omi looking for the scroll, Aha! The Seal of Memory, it allows you to remember everything you have done and erase up to an hour of your opponents memorybut you will need a lot of focus. Theres also the Seal of Speed, which allows you to have better agility and able to see your opponents moves more accurately. Finally the Seal of Strategy, it makes you be able to put plans together for traps, moves, attacks. This is great, said Zach. Yeah but theres a downside, they are al activated at the same time but at different locations, finished Dojo. So I guess we'll have to split up right Dojo, asked Kimiko. Yeah, Kimiko thats a great idea, replied Dojo. Young monks, said Master Fung. Great, A thousand years of Darkness, said Raimundo. (Everyone stared at Rai) Hey I go with the odds, said Rai. Anyway, (said master Fung moving onto the siad of 2 Kids in robes with green sashes) These are two new monks, Michael and Jamie, They are the Wudai Warriors of Ice and Darkness, said Master Fung. Hey, whats up, you guys are Wudai Warriors too, asked Zach. Yeah and where did you train to become Wudai Warriors, i thought this was the only temple for training, said Alexis. No, this is the only Temple for Chosen ones, said Jamie. But we transfered from a regular Temple, finished Michael, by the way what are your guy's names? Hello new friends, Im Omi, said Omi. Zach, Alexis, Clay, Kimiko, they said. Whats it to you, asked Rai. He's Raimundo and Im Dojo , said Dojo. Now the eight of you must get prepared for the Seals of Power, said Master Fung...

_Back Jack's "Evil" Lair_

Sweet, said Jack, I cant believe we are going to get 3 Seals at once and good timing too, I just updated my Jack-Bots so they think like humans and fight well and have arms and legs too, finished Jack. Finally Jack, said Wuya, Something you built that is useful. Yeah, I even impress myself sometimes, said Jack. And another perfect-timing they have finally revealed themselves, said Wuya with a cackle. Finally, Jack-Bots go find the Seals, yelled Jack, and you and me Wuya are going to Mount Rushmore, said Jack starting to laugh his Evil Laugh.

_Back at the temple..._

Let's go kids the seals just activated here are the SGW and I'll take Jamie and Mike, said Dojo handing the others the Silver Manta Ray and the Tunnel Armadillo.

_The Monks activated their SGW and seperated to unknown plots coming their way..._


	8. Now You Icee Me,ShadNow You Don't Part2

_Now You Icee Me, Shad-Now You Don't Part 2_

_All of the young monks were seperate and not knowing what dangerous plots lie ahead..._

So Dojo , asked Mike, How did these seals get started? Well, last I remember that they made these seals representing the powers of the Greek and Roman Gods., replied Dojo, But only some were able to be made the creator was killed after making 10 Seals, and there is also a myth that he made 5 more seals that were unknown and hid them away, but of course its only a myth. Oh, okay I get it now, said Jamie, but after all the "myths" you guys have been through maybe they're actually real. Dont get me started Jamie, said Dojo, this is one of those really unknown subjects (Dojo sudddenly shook vigorously) Ahh, they all yelled. I just sensed the seal of memory's location, lets go, said Dojo.

_Back with Alexis, Omi, and Raimundo..._

Hey you guys, the seal is close, I can see it, said Alexis. Yes, I see it as well, said Omi. We're not the only ones, said Raimundo, theres Jack-Bots there but I dont see Jack. (Suddenly, Many rockets came flying towards the Silver Manta Ray) Watch Out Omi, yelled Alexis pointing at the rockets. I'll get them, said Raimundo. (He shot outward and called upon his Wudai Element) Wudai Star WIND, yelled Raimundo blowing all the rockets back to the Jack-Bots which dodged immedietly. (Then Raimundo flew down with the Silver Manta Ray and landed) I warn you advanced Jack-bots, said Omi, I We are trained Wudai Warriors. Ha! you wish, said one of the Jack-Bots. What, you can talk, yelled Alexis. Man, since when did Jack build such advanced robots, asked Raimundo dumfounded. Wudai Neptune WATER, Wudai Asteroid GRAVITY, Wudai Star WIND, they all shouted. (They started fighting and fighting and fighting...)

_Back with Zach, Kimiko, and Clay..._

You guys, said Zach, er I mean both of you, the Seal of Speed is close. Maybe we should go back on the surface, suggested Kimiko. Good idea kimiko, said Clay pulling the Tunnel Armadillo back up to the surface. Hey the seal is gone, said Kimiko. We got here too late, said Zach. I guess we should get back to the temple, said Clay.

_Back with Alexis, Omi, and Raimundo..._

Haha, yelled Omi, we defeated all you Advanced Jack-Bots. (The monks were gasping and then suddenly the robots went back together and beat up Alexis, Raimundo, and Omi and they took the seal with them)We failed to get the seal, said Alexis sadly. We should head back to the temple, said Raimundo, Silver Manta Ray!

(The monks went back to the temple sadly)

_Back with Jamie, Mike, and Dojo..._

Were here kids, said Dojo, the Seal is just on the top of Mt. Rushmore. Let's go, said Mike looking at Jamie, Wudai Lunar DARKNESS, yelled Mike sending himself flying towards the top of the mountain. Wudai Pluto ICE, yelled Jamie heading after Mike. Not so fast Xiao-, stopped Jack, wait who the heck are you? (The monks didnt waste time and help Jack stall) ICE, yelled Jamie sendind a big blizzard and freezing Jack. DARKNESS, yelled Mike sending a beam towards the seal and coming back towards them and he caught it. Hey, no fair, said Jack taking off the ice, (he got a beep on his watch) HAHA! at least I got the two other seals, said Jack confusing Mike and Jamie.

_Everyone gathered back at the temple and..._

Hey you guys we managed to get the Seal of Memory, exclaimed Jamie. What happned, asked Mike. We couldnt get the other seals, said Zach. Yeah but at leatrs one is on right guys, said Alexis trying to cheer everyone up. That is correct, said Omi, we must be happy of our gratitude that we got at leats one Seal. An talking about seals, said Raimundo, You better tun it into a Xiaolin Seal Mike. Right, said Mike, how about Clay does it. Sure, said Clay, Xiaolin Seal of Memory! (There was a bright ight and the seal changed color) Well tomorrows a long day we should go to sleep, said Kimiko.

_Back at Jacks "Evil" lair..._

Haha, cackled Jack, Heylin Seal of Speed, Heylin Seal of Strategy, yelled Jack turning the seals into Heylin Seals. You did well today Jack, said Wuya. Evil genious well, asked Jack. Dont ruin the moment, replied Wuya. Sorry, finished Jack, But its a really good pack if I do say so myself. Yes and soon we will be able to rule the world but now you must use the Heylin Seal of Strategy to make a plan to get the Serpents tail, said Wuya. But Chase Young has the Serpents tail, said Jack. Exactly, said Wuya, you must get it using all of the Heylin Seals you have right now and challenge him to a Ancient Showdown to get the Seal of Strength while wagering for the Serpents tail, explained Wuya. Okay, thats going to be hard to remember, said Jack. All in due time Jack, all in due time, said wuya cackling.

_Back at the Temple..._

What, yelled Zach, Alexis, Kimiko, Omi, Clay and Raimundo. Yes young monks, Michael and Jamie have to return back to their temple for a short amount of time. Is this true Jamie? Mike, asked Omi with puppy eyes. Yeah, sorry Omi, said Mike we'll be back in a month or so okay? Were going to miss you said Kimiko hugging only Jamie. (Jamie blushed) Oh and..., said Jamie still blushing, heres something for you Wudai Pluto ICE! (Jamie made a flower made out of Ice with a symbol of fire) (Kimiko started to blush too) Well seeya guys, said Raimundo. It was fun having you around Pardners, said Clay. BYe you guy, said Alexis hugging both of them. Hope to see you soon, said Zach, wait you know what I just realized how were we able to use the Shen Gong Wu, said Zach. Oh I know that one, said Dojo, yuou can use transportation SGW but not attack or defense wu, said Dojo, and were off (turning into his giant dragon form)

The two monks hopped on Dojo and they flew off...

_The monks waved goodbye and not knowing what they will do now with Jack now stronger than ever and not knowing whats in store for them ahead..._

Sup everyone I hoped you like this xchapter well heres a scoreboard of who has the Seals

Jack:

Seal of Speed

Seal of Strategy

Xiaolin:

Xiaolin Seal of Accuracy  
Seal of Endurance

Xiaolin Seal of Luck

Xiaolin Seal of Memory


	9. Vu Ja De?

_Vu Ja Da?_

_At the Xiaolin Temple..._

Young monks, started Master Fung, today is a very dangerous day. What, aske Raminudo. Yes Master Fung what do you mean, asked Omi. I need to tell you the truth, said Master Fung. The truth, asked Zach while everyone was gathering around. Yes, said Master Fung, there are many chosen ones as you saw with Michael and Jamie, and all of you have been rencarnated many times in the past and will also many times in the future. Rencarnated, said Kimiko confused. Yes, said Master Fung, chosen ones are rencarnated forever, and there is only one recorded time when they are sure you were rencarnated, it was in the time of the Roman Empire. Thats a long time ago, said Clay. Yeah, about thousands of years ago, said Alexis. Yes, well now you must go back in time for training because many dark paths will come up soon, said Master Fung. But how do we go back, asked Omi, we do not have the Sands of Time. Wiat!. said Zach, the Xiaolin Seal of Memory. Of course, said Alexis, we can use the Xiaolin Seal of Memory to rmember and use our elements to bring us back there. That is correct, said Master Fung, you must go back and train, as well as facing new allies and foes. Well lets go, said Raimundo pulling out the Seal of Memory. Wait a minute, said Dojo, you have to check out the SGW you are going to take, there wont be any seals and thw Wings hasnt been activated yet so you are going to be able to use wu. Dojo's right, said Kimiko, we have to take a load of wu just in case. Got them, said Clay holding a sack full of SGW. Now activate the Seal together and conjour your element, explained Master Fung, and Dojo will go along with you. Me what, yelled Dojo, Im too old,(Master Fung raised an eyebrow), fine Ill go, said Dojo.

Xiaolin Seal of Memory, shouted the 6 monks

WATER!

FIRE!

WIND!

EARTH!

GRAVITY!

AETHER!

the monks all shouted and a shining circle surrounded them and started to spin and suddenly the monks disappeared...

_The feeling of the travel was very rough and there were many twists and turns and suddenly a portal opened in the tunnel and all of them popped out with strange clothes..._

I dont feel so good, said Raimundo with his face green. We must not stay here and bicker, said Omi. Yeah we have to find the trainer that'll help train us, said Clay. But how do we know how to find him or her, asked Kimiko. Yeah and how do we even know if its humna, said Zach. Are you guys looking for me, asked a stranger. Are you the trainer, asked Alexis. Yup, thats me, and call me Chris, said Chris. Ok, so now what do we do, asked Omi. Just come and follow me, said Chris.

_Back at Jack's "Evil" Lair_

Jack, yelled Wuya, its time the Seal of Strength had finally revealed itself. Finally, said Jack, now since I stole the Seal fo Accuracy without nobody noticing I can finally have Chase Young cower at my feet, Muahahahahahahaha!. Heylin Seals, Jack yelled and the three seals became attached to him, lets pay Chase a little visit shall we Wuya, But fo course, said Wuya...

_Back in the Past..._

Here we are, said Chris opening a door in the ground. (The monks walked inside) Now, said Chris, state your names and Elements. Omi and Im water. Raimundo, Wind. Kimiko, Fire. Earth, Clay. Im Alexis and Gravity. Zach's the name and my element is Aether. Hi IM dojo, I do all the flying around here. Very well, I am Chris as you know and my element is Light, Wudai Apollo LIGHT, he yelled and the whole room shoned with ight and stay illuminated. Whoa, exclaimed Zach, we have a god for each of our elements? Yes, and I know very well the Gods you will need for your Wudai Powers, come with me, Chris finished.

_Back with Jack arriving at chases lair_

Chase, I have the power to challenging you to an Ancient Showdown, said Jack. You insect, said Chase I have to accept mandatory anyways so what will you wager? I wager our eternal loyalty, said Jack. What, yelled Chase, fine I accept. They both yelled, Let's Go Ancient Showdown!

_To Be Continued..._


	10. Chaos

_Chaos_

_The monks have followed Chris to another room..._

Whats in here, asked Kimiko. Chris switched on a light, This is the training room oh and here come two Wudai Warriors now, said Chris pointing at two silouttes. Hey, isnt that...Mike and Jamie, said Zach. Your right pardner, said Clay. Hey guys I dodnt expect you guys to be here, said Mike. Hi Kimiko, said Jamie blushing. Yes we were sent here by Master Fung. Yeah, he said it was something that the world depended on, said Rai. Yeah, so did Master Gnuf, said Jamie, so what now we all train here together Chris? Yes, you will all train together until you have mastered your new powers, said Chris. Now I will tell you the God or Goddess of your element, said Chris. You Omi are the God of the Sea; Poseidon, you Kimiko are Vulcan, you Raimundo are Uranus, you Clay are Gaea, you Alexis are Themus, you Zach are Iris, you Mike are Erebus, and you Jamie are Aurora, named Chris, And I am of course Apollo or Hyperion. Yes, said Kimiko, we ahve new abilities. Now you must say Wudai then your god or goddess and your element, explained Chris.

Wudai Poseidon WATER!

Wudai Vulcan FIRE!

Wudai Uranus WIND!

Wudai Gaea EARTH!

Wudai Themus GRAVITY!

Wudai Iris AETHER!

Wudai Aurora ICE!

Wudai Erebus DARKNESS!

Wudai Hyperion LIGHT!

I never thought that i'd see the day, cried Dojo. Ahh, said Alexis, dont cry Dojo. Yeah, little buddy its going to be okay, said Clay.

_Back with Jack and Chase..._

L'Ensemble Dissaparissente, they both shouted. (They all started to fight very well especially Jack he hit Chase on every blow and suddenly Jack was able to make a sword and he put it against Chases head) I win, jack sneered. Hahahahahahahaha, Wuya cackled. Now Jack throw him in a cage Jack. No I have a better idea, said Jack "evily"

_To Be Continued..._


	11. Chaos Part 2

_Chaos Part 2_

_Back in the Past..._

So Chris, said Alexis, what are we going to do now since we know our new abilities? Yeah, said Zach, shouldnt we go back to our time? I am sorry, but learning your new abilities was only the beggining, said Chris. Well, since we dont have training today, started Omi, can we have fun! Yeah, we all deserve some time to each other right, said Kimiko. Yes, we can make a recreation area, suggested Chris. Im going with you pardner, said Clay, Wudai Gaea EARTH! Wudai Uranus WIND, yelled Rai blowing all the dust away. Wudai Aurora ICE, yelled Jamie making the ground as soft as possible. Wudai Poseidon WATER, yelled Omi filling the ditch with water. Wudai Themus GRAVITY, yelled Alexis pulling trees towards all of them for shade. Wudai Vulcan FIRE, yelled Kimiko, Wudai Erebus DARKNESS, yelled Mike helping Kimiko make hand-made barbeque. Wudai Iris AETHER, yelled Zach lightning up the BBQ. Wudai Hyperion LIGHT, yelled Chris bringing some warmth in everybody.

_The monks started to eat and play around...Back with Jack..._

Chase young was meditating next to Jack when Jack said, Now that I own you Chase I can do whatever I want and now Im the ruler of the world, Jack cackled. Oh Jack, said Wuya, we have a matter of SGW to peak about. Oh yeah, said Jack as he snapped his fingers and the serpents tail came towards him. Ready, asked Jack. But of course, cackled Wuya. Sperpents Tail, Jack yelled. Reversing Mirror, yelled Wuya. (Suddenly the world split in two) Now Wuya, you have to obey me as well, said Jack. And why is tht, said human Wuya,. Because you dont have any powers, when I defeated Chase much intelligence came to me and I found out how to take your powers and add the to myself, said Jack. (Wuya growled) Fine be like that, said Jack, but it isnt going to take you anywhere since I have the Heylin Seals of Accuracy, Speed, Strategy, and Strength, Im unbeatable, said Jack with a sneer.

_Back In The Past while the Wudai Warriors are having fun..._

Ahh, yelled Dojo. What ahppened Dojo, asked Kimiko as everyone gathered around. I just got the spine-tingly sensation as if something bad si going to happen, said Dojo. What kind of bad thing, asked Alexis. I was afraid of this, said Chris, the prophecy has been fufilled. What prophecy, asked Zach. The prophecy of the Ancient Past, explained Chris, a new evil grows when a thousand years of darkness have come to a time schedule and that time schedule is where all of you are from. What, said Clay, but who brought a thousand years of darkness? Yeah, said Rai, its not like we left Wuya or Chase Young strong. And I doubt its going to be Jack, said Mike. Hahahah, laughed Jamie bursting out of nowhere. So what do we do, asked Omi, we have to go back dont we? I said you cant, said Chris , it is far more dangerous if you leave now, we must g ou to the Greek Shops ok? Yeah, said Dojo, listen to Chris. (They all said okay) _The Wudai Warriors walked outside and started walking towards a giant half circle and each contrution beam had a shop underneth it... _Whoa, said Raimundo, this place is huge. Yeah, its about the size of the temple itself, said Kimiko. Yes but we must not get of focus, said Chris, a bad omen should show up anytime now.

_Suddenly there was a crash and half-human half-bull thing came out of the dust..._

_Back with Jack...  
_

Well Wuya, said Jack, conjour some pudding cups yeah? (Wuya's face got red) Haha! i forgot I can do it by myself, sneered Jack, (He sanpped his fingers and pudding cups appeared in front of him.) You are such a fool, said Chase Young, You do not know what is happening as we speak do you? Oh shutup, said Jack, I have the most two powerful beings on the planet! On the planet, started Chase, but how about the time? (Jack started to get steamy) Shutup, he yelled.

_Back in the Past..._

What is that, yelled Rai. Thats is a minotaur, said Chris. Well, well well, said the Minotaur, if it isn't the pip squeak Chris. It can talk, asked Omi. Yeah I can talk squirt and my name is Toman, said the Minotaur. Well "Toman", said Alexis, what do you want? What do I want, said Toman, I want to destroy you!

_To Be Continued..._


	12. Chaos Part 3

_Chaos Part 3_

_Back In the Past..._

"Toman", said Omi, why do you want to get your rear backside whooping? I think he means get your butt whooped, said Raimundo. (Toman became confused) Anyway, started Toman, I've come on orders to destroy all of you, and take away your Seal of Memory! We will never let you, shouted Zach. There is no doubt about that, said Clay. Let's go guys, shouted Kimiko. Yeah, shouted Chris. Wudai Chaos Formation, they all shouted and they turned into their very elements. Sweet colors, said Mike. Let's Go, yelled Jamie. Wudai Themus GRAVITY, yelled Alexis and a sillohette appeared in front of her attack and sent various objects at Toman. Hiya, shouted Toman making all of it rubble. Wudai Aurora ICE, shouted Jamie and a light blue sillouhette appeared in front of him too and sent a blizzard towards Toman. What, shouted Toman, How were you able to conjour up the powers of the Gods! Because, said Chris, we are Wudai Warriors Wudai Hyperion LIGHT, a beam of light hit Toman and sent him up towards the sky. Wudai Uranus WIND, shouted Rai and he flew up to Toman and he blew wind at him sending him crashing down towards the ground. Enough, shouted a voice from everywhere. Master, shouted Toman. Quiet, shouted the voice and finally appeared in the back of Toman. (Toman bowed) You Toman, said the male, Are a disgrace to the Heylin Side. I can explain Master, started Toman. There is nothing to explain, said the male putting out his hand, BEGONE! he shouted and Toman disapeared with a flash. It seems I have mistaken all of you, My name is Ethan, dont EVER intefere with my plans, said Ethan and with a flash he disappeared as well. Who was that, asked Clay. I don't know either, when I have foughten Toman he never spoke about him before. But most importantly, said omi, how did we turn into our elements? Oh, of course, said Chris, I forgot to tell you Wudai Chaos Formation is a powerful attack, it allows you to turn into your element. Well we should head back to the base and talk about it there, said Zach. Oh yeah of course, said Dojo turning into his Dragon form.

_Back with Jack..._

(Jack is leaning back in his chair) Well, what to do after conquering the world, said Jack. Well first of all, said Wuya, you can let us go. Not gonna happen, said Jack. There is a seal that has just activated, said Chase. Their is, asked Wuya, I mean Chase is right Jack. Where, yelled Jack. Why its near the Xiaolin Temple and the monks will get it if you dont leave now, said Chase. Fine, said Jack, lets go! (Jack called his plane and he made them go in, they flew off) Well we're here, said Jack. Good now you have to dig there, said Chase pointing to the ground. (Jack called his worm bots and they dug up dirst until tey hit a large strong circle that destroyed the bots)What is that, said jack pointing to a shining circle. Thats a hidden seal, said Chase, It upgrades your abilities evem more! Fine, the you go in first to see fi you're telling the truth. (Chase and Wuya went inside and finally Jack) Acio, shouted Chase and a beam shot toward Jack. AH, Jack shouted, Golden Finger! Noooooo, shouted Wuya. (Suddenly there was a bright light and time stopped)

_To Be Continued..._


	13. Bad Times

_Bad Times_

_Back In The Past With The Monks In The Base..._

(As the Monks arrived at the Base Dojo started shaking vigourously) Whats wrong Dojo, asked Alexis. I sensed it too, said Chris. Whoa, shouted Zach. What happened, said Chris suspiciously. Nevermind that, said Zach, What did you sense! Well, I'm not so sure yet, said Dojo. I think I know what it was, said Chris, But we need to do an ancient ritual. Oh I heard about this, said Dojo, you have to become your element and say an incantation. Yeah the incantation is, said Chris. Pour' rele, blurted out Zach, Sorry he said. OK well lets go, said Kimiko. (They all yelled Wudai Chaos Formation, they formed a shape and turned into their elements and they shouted Pour' Rele, a birght circle surrounded them and a book appeared out of thin air) What is _that_, yelled Raimundo. Its a book, said Omi. Well how-dy-Duh, said Clay. (Alexis picked up the book and opened it) Hey, shouted Alexis, It has the same thing as the Scroll! Your right, said Mike. Yeah and what are we supposed to do with it, said Jamie handing the book to Chris. Well let me read what it says, Chris said reading. (Chris's face became pale) (So did Dojo's face) Well you know how bad things are right now, said Dojo, they just got even worse, there has been a disturbance in time! (Zach looked in the book) Wait a minute, he said, Jack was ruling the world and time has stopped over there? What, shouted Mike. Yes, said Chris, and if we don't achieve our goal time will stop in every second of time until it reaches the Big Bang. Well where exactly do we need to go, said Omi, we cant go into the future since time has stopped there. Zach blurted out, We need to go in the past to the creator of the ancient seals! Okay, said Kimiko, you need to stop doing that cause its freaking me out a bit when you're right. I agree with Kimiko, said Jamie blushing. Yes we all need to travel back right now before time stops here, said Chris.

_Elsewhere..._

Master, said a Centaur. What is it now Blain, said Ethan. We have just gotten word that the "Ones we have been watching" are going back into the past, said Blain. How far back, shouted Ethan. To the time of Daniel, answered Blaine. (Ethan Hissed!) Gather all fo your kind and make sure they do not reach the portal, said Ethan. Yes Master, said Blaine leaving.

_Back In The Past..._

(The Monks are packing all of their SGW when Dojo said...) Before we leave kids, said Dojo, since Master Fung isn't here you all have now moved on to the next step as Wudai Warriors, you now have Wudai Arms. (There was a bright light and weapons appeared in each of their hands)

Omi- Trident

Kimiko- Bow and Arrow

Raimundo- Sword

Clay- Lasso

Alexis- Fans

Zach- Ronin Sword(Double-Sided sword)

Jamie- Spear

Michael- Saber

Chris- Daggar

Whoa, said Kimiko, love the colors. We must not be distracted by these most amazing weapons, said Omi. Omi's right, said Zach, we need to leave right away. I have the Seal of Memory here now, said Chris. I don't think thats going to work kids, said Dojo, the only way you can travel back is by Magic. Wait, shouted Zach, my Element allows me to manipulate, so I can probably stop time and go back 5000 more years. It's worth a shot, said Raimundo. I don't think your going anywhere, said Ethan. Oh yeah, asked Clay. Yeah, said Ethan snapping his fingers and an army of centaurs came from the shadows. You guys, said Alexis, get ready for a tough fight. No doubt about that, said Mike. Ohhh... Yeahh, said Jamie.

Attack, yelled Ethan. Wudai Arms, yelled the Wudai Warriors.

_To Be Continued..._


	14. A Fight 'Til The End

_A Fight 'Til The End_

_(With the monks and Ethan prepared to battle)_

Let's Go Team, shouted Omi. (Everyone ran towards each other) Wudai Lasso, yelled Clay wrapping the lasso around a centaur and swinging him around. Wudai Bow! yelled Kimiko shottins arrows towards the centaurs. Wudai Sword, yelled Raimundo smacking the centaurs. Wudai Trident, yelled Omi squriming around spinning with his trident around. Wudai Fan, yelled Alexis blocking the centaurs attack. Our weapons are clearly not working, said Zach. He's right we need to come with a different approach, said Chris.

Wudai Chaos Formation, yelled the Wudai Warriors. (Each of them turned into their elements) This is more like it, said Jamie, Wudai Aurora ICE, a ice figure appeared in front of him and blew a blizzard towards the centaurs. Thats not going to stop me, said Blaine blocking the chunks of ice, Centaurs advance! How about a little heat, said Kimiko, Wudai Vulcun FIRE, a flame figure appeared in front of her and spread fire around the centaurs. Wudai Erebus DARKNESS, yelled Mike and a Dark creature appeared in front of him and put a forcefield aroun the fire. Master, shouted Blaine, please help us. I pity all of you, said Ethan, defeated by some twirps...BEGONE! (there was a bright light and the centaurs disappeared) Looks like I'll have to do this by myself, said Ethan. Wudai Poseidon WATER, yelled Omi shooting a powerful water force towards Ethan. (Ethan smirked, he pulled out a Rectangle Sheet of Scroll Paper with Symbols and said an incantation) Sun, yelled Ethan and the Paper shot out a beam of heat towards the water which evaporated. What was that, yelled Raimundo. I haven't seen that attack either, said Chris. (Zach became surprised and a symbol appeared on his forehead) We have to leave now, yelled Zach, Wudai Iris AETHER, his hand began to glow and he hit the floor and a circle appeared around the Wudai Warriors, Let's Go! Energy Manipulation! No,shouted Ethan and he threw a arrowhead at the circle as they disappeared.

_The monks were brought into a portal and they were moving backwards at a great speed when they were thrown out..._

Where are we, asked Clay as everyone was regaining there consciousness. We, said Dojo, are in Atlantis 7795 B.C.!


	15. New Times

_New Times_

_In Greece with Ethan..._

Those fools, shouted Ethan, they think that they escaped me into the past but little do they know that there is a Ancient Chosen One with them and he will cause their own destruction, AETHER, shouted Ethan.(There was a bright light from the arrow head and a circle appeared around him and he disappeared)...

_Atlantis 7795 B.C..._

Atlantis, shouted Alexis. Yeah, said Dojo, Zach manipulated time and brought us to the exact time of the creator of the Seals of Power. Who exactly is "The Creator of the Seals of Power", asked Raimnudo. I think his name is Chase-, said Zach. Chase Young, interrupted Kimiko. (Zach frowned) Would you let me finish, said Zach and he cleared his throat, his name is Grandmaster Chase. Chase, asked Omi. Well thats what he said, said Clay. Well Zach is right and we need to find him right awa, said Chris. Yo, can't we relax, said Jamie, we came back 5000 years and besides "Ethan" can't get us anymore hes stuck in the future. I'm going with Jamie, said Mike, we should kick it for a while. Ah, yelled Zach, theres no reasoning with any of you, I'm leaving and whoever wants to come I'm leaving. Come on Zach, said Chris, don't bicker. You know what, asked Zach, we'll all meet up later but I'm seperating for now, AETHER!( there was a bright light and Zach disappeared) Zach, yelled Alexis. No, said Omi holding Alexis, let him go follow his choice we will find him later.

_With Zach..._

The fools, shouted Zach kicking a rock. What are you doing all alone, said Ethan stepping out from the shadows. Ethan, shouted Zach, leave now and you won't get your a--. There is no need to fight, said Ethan interrupting Zach, all I want is to help you. Why would you help me, said Zach. Because while that symbol shone on your forehead it allowed me to read everything on your mind, and I found out that you are not satisfied protecting the weak. You are way wrong, said Zach. Thats not what you say, said Ethan, and I'm here to help you to another secret as well, to fully master your powers. (Zachs eyes became wide) My element is mastered already, said Zach hotly. Your element yes, started Ethan, but your true destiny and powers no. What are you talking about, shouted Zach. I know you are a chosen one and have powers beyond your imagination, roared Ethan, because you are my rencarnation and of course all are the same! and if you fall under the prescence of Chase he will purify you. WHat, asked ZAch, this can't be true but how do you know he will "purify" me. BECAUSE I AM HIS GRANDSON AND I ESCAPED HIM TO GO TO THE FUTURE IN GREECE, yelled Ethan. And the only way to insure of your ways to stay are to a Ancient Showdown! Fine, yelled Zach, Let's Go Ancient Showdown! _(Zach thinking I am going to win, I need to win, and my friends depend on me)_

_To Be Continued..._


End file.
